Recuento de Recuerdos
by ValerieLFranz
Summary: Ichigo es rescatado de la dimensión donde estuvo encerrado por varios años, al despertar solo recuerda, como parte de un sueño, el rostro de Rukia Kuchiki. Poco a poco los preciados recuerdos vuelven y con ellos, la explicación del papel de Rukia en su vida.
1. I Despertar

I

Hola ¿cómo están? como se habrán dado cuenta por el _summary_, este es un fic de recuentos de los momentos IchiRuki como tributo a que Bleach está por terminar ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p><em>Cuando éramos jóvenes yo realmente creía que el amor nunca nos abandonaría<em>

_Pero el tiempo tiene una manía de tirar la alfombra de debajo de nosotros_

_Y ya nada importa, sigo siendo una víctima de tu amor. —Your Love [Keane]_

* * *

><p>Llueve. Sí. El sonido titilante de las ventanas por las ventiscas. El sonido caótico. La luz disminuida por las nubes, sin embargo, las calles brillan, los colores se vuelven más perceptibles, la psiquis humana pinta melancolía. Según los simbolismos presentes a ratos en esta larga historia la lluvia conecta los opuestos cielo y tierra y aquí, presento a quien quiere aún hoy ser como la lluvia para conectarlos.<p>

Ver la cara de los hombres tras ella era todo un poema. Orihime Inoue de unos tiernos diecinueve años caminaba por la acera camino al hospital. Todas sus ropas eran colores pasteles lo que hacía que llamara más la atención entre el panorama de ropas oscuras de sus conciudadanos. Arregló el racimo de flores que llevaba en sus manos muy feliz, realmente Orihime tenía la manía de tender a la felicidad, cuestión que al resto de los mortales nos resulta un tanto irritante, como algunos olores de flores, en este caso entre liliums violetas y margaritas que portaba la mujer arquetipo de belleza.

Entró a la sala 615 en que su amiga desde hace años y que lo será por muchos más, Rukia Kuchiki la esperaba para conversar, o al menos en su positiva mente eso se figuraba. Tarareaba una vieja canción de la "hora de las risas", su programa hasta hoy, favorito.

—Kuchiki-saaaan ¿Estas bien Kuchiki-san?

Rukia le sonrió a pesar de su estado, pues respiraba trabajosamente.

—¡Espera Kuchiki-san! Llamaré a la enfermera—Apresuró a decir la venus, mientras corría tratando de encontrar ayuda más capaz en estos momentos.

Orihime corrió por los pasillos pero no encontraba a ninguna enfermera, si hubiese prestado más atención a las noticias y a su realidad circundante en el diario vivir sin dificultad habría encontrado a alguna encerrada en un cuarto de aseo viendo sus redes sociales. Tras revisar dos niveles enteros y tratando de bajar al cuarto por el ascensor se encontró con Isshin Kurosaki e Ishida Ryuuken discutiendo sobre algún asunto sin tanta importancia, como es su costumbre. Ambas personalidades no coloreaban tan bien, uno era demasiado impulsivo y sincero mientras que el otro analítico y manipulador.

—¡Deberías dejar de pretender médico sin serlo!

—¡Yo me hago pasar por lo que quiero! ¡Además la práctica hace al maestro! ¡Tengo más de veinte años de experiencia!

—Ejem… Yo…—Orihime trató infructuosamente de llamar la atención.

—¡No estas entendiendo mi punto idiota! —Seguía vociferando el sujeto de lentes y pelo platinado.

—¡Es que tu punto no tiene sentido!—Muy convencido y cruzándose de brazos, el moreno se defendía. Le irritaba hasta un punto de enojo que alguien intentara decirle como vivir, cada uno construía su vida como mejor le parecía.

Orihime en ese momento se percató que no la escucharían a menos que hiciese algo impactante, al diablo la educación. Esta situación ameritaba acciones especiales.

—¡KUCHIKI-SAN NECESITA AYUDA!

Eso los dejó a los dos boquiabiertos, sin tener más reacción que callarse y escuchar.

—¡Diablos! —Dijo Isshin que corrió hacia la sala donde se hallaba Rukia, Ishida de mala gana lo siguió. Orihime estaba aún sonrojada, la mujer se acercó a la ventana y miró como las gotas de lluvia corrían por la ventana. Quizás ella no los uniría, pero hoy si nacería alguien que sí los uniría. Apretó la flor de la vida que su hermano le había regalado en sus manos rezando para que la persona a quien amó se materializara prontamente.

Mientras tanto la lluvia, oh la lluvia, sigue haciendo melodías fuera del hospital. Es lo bello de la naturaleza, se manifiesta sin ni siquiera prestar atención al cartel que dice que no se puede hacer ruido en 500 metros a la redonda de aquel lugar, el hombre es como un niño que hace berrinches sin saber que sus palabras no tienen ningún sentido, ni cambiarán lo que es ¡oh, la lluvia!

(...)

Pero la naturaleza no solo se manifiesta en la lluvia o en cuestiones ajenas al ser humano. La naturaleza se manifiesta en lo humano, pues somos parte de ella, por más sujetos nihilistas y en negación que estemos, hay causas y consecuencias biológicas. Copular, por ejemplo, es una causa, la consecuencia natural es que en 263 días, un ciclo lunar completo, luego de una larga multiplicación de células siguiendo un esquema de simetría perfecta, nace un ser con las mismas capacidades que quienes copularon, pero en potencia. Con el mismo cromosoma cortado, con los mismos hemisferios cerebrales, pero no atrofiados aún, pero con todo un bagaje cultural, que si es lo más probable, atrofie uno en desmedro de la espiritualidad. Tras esta charla, volvamos al hospital que está bajo la lluvia. Volvamos al hospital en que en una sala del sexto piso hay una mujer que está en el momento en que se convertirá en dadora de vida. Esa mujer no es ni más ni menos que Rukia. Sí, se preguntarán ¿qué pasó? ¿cómo es que la muerte puede dar vida, si lo natural es que de más muerte? Pues no se extrañen que en las paradojas de la vida, lo más común es que un proceso genere a su opuesto para completarse y trascender.

—Mataré a Ichigo. Lenta y despiadadamente.—Rukia maldecía mientras unas lágrimas de dolor corrían por sus mejillas e increíblemente esas palabras le daban fuerza ¿Terminaría alguna vez? A pesar de que ella es una persona resistente, las fuerzas la abandonaban.

Como si fuese un eco de vida, las contracciones cada vez se hacían más seguidas. No tardó en llegar el momento final en que la mujer no puede ir acompañada de nadie más, puede estar rodeada de personas, pero en esa experiencia está sola y para ser madre este es el entendimiento necesario para aprender algo de estos procesos de vida.

—¡Felicidades es un lindo, lindo niño!—Isshin declaró ¡Por fin! Lo observó con ambición. Lo criaría para que fuese el compañero de juegos que nunca tuvo.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó la parturienta en aquel momento, por el esfuerzo hecho solo escuchaba ecos y la lluvia no le facilitaba la labor sus sentidos.

—No te distraigas idiota—Ryuuken observó a Isshin enojado por su falta de profesionalismo, pero dejémoslo claro, trascendía a lo profesional, era una jovialidad que no se podía ocultar aunque se cubriera de títulos de cartón. Exactamente de eso hablaba anteriormente—Es como temíamos—Le dijo mostrándole a una niña, el parto había sido múltiple. Isshin se acercó y vio con temor el agujero de hollow que estaba bastante avanzado de la segunda criatura.

Tras una larga reflexión y discusión mientras los pesaban, los limpiaban y los revisaban, llegaron a una conclusión extrema, pues situaciones límite ameritan soluciones límite.

—Ahora que sabemos que son dos, es preferible unirlos con una cadena del destino que a unir a Rukia con alguno de los dos, porque si consideramos su nivel vibratorio los tres serán blanco fácil de los arrancars que quedan después de la guerra, los mediocres mercenarios cobardes.. Si hacemos esto, ellos equilibrarán su riatsu y Rukia podrá protegerlos. Lamento tomar esta decisión sin considerar la opinión de Rukia, no lamento hacerlo sin la opinión de mi estúpido hijo ni menos del engreído de Kuchiki, pero los niños tendrán que crecer aquí, en la tierra.

Isshin miró a su tercera hija y cerró los ojos con remordimiento, lo único que anhelaba es que ella alguna mísera vez lo pudiera perdonar porque con su esposa compartía un rasgo: tan lleno de bendiciones que es como el Sol, pero también como el Sol, está lleno de pecados. Por un momento se odió por una parte estar alegre porque su familia creció y estarían a su lado, se sentía culpable porque no se puede retener por más que ames a los otros cerca tuyo contra su voluntad o a través de artimañas porque en el momento que lo haces, dejas en realidad de amarlos y él quería amarlos, sin importar como fuese, eran manifestaciones de sus antepasados, eran manifestaciones de Masaki e Ichigo con vida, con mezclas de sus olores espirituales. Sin embargo, la idea de que sus nietos se criaran a su lado le hacía explotar burbujas de emociones positivas en su interior que al final hacían que el remordimiento no pasara de ser eso, un culpa que estaba subordinada a la acción.

—Hagámoslo ya. Si no lo hacemos pronto, morirán.

* * *

><p>Creo que Isshin hace años tenía la respuesta. Jajaja.<p> 


	2. II Fijar

II

* * *

><p><em>Es cuestión de palabras y ni tú, ni yo jamás convendremos en quién la culpa está<em>

_Lástima que el amor no tenga un diccionario donde hallar, cuando el orgullo es simplemente orgullo y cuando dignidad [Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer]_

* * *

><p>Lo primero que Rukia ve al despertar es luz, la ventana recibe golpes furiosos del viento tratando de llamar su atención. Cierra los ojos tranquilizándose, la abundante y ruidosa lluvia de finales de invierno sigue allí, pero algo ya no. Siente un enorme vacío en su vientre y recuerda lo que le acaba de acontecer. Sus ojos índigo vagan rápidamente por toda la habitación sin encontrar lo que busca y así los deja vagar por la ventana, pues no se puede levantar, el cuerpo no le responde. Con todas las energías que junta, se sienta en la cama activando su percepción y encontrando a quien buscaba, sin saber qué, pero encontrándolo… encontrándolos, pues consternada se da cuenta que su rol de madre será doble y eso la llena de alegría. Pero cuando se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, al momento se marchitó.<p>

Lo extraña tanto.

Abren la puerta y ella recibe a Isshin con gratitud, sin él quizás esto no habría sido posible.

—¿No son hermosos? Son muy afortunados, ninguno sacó el extraño color naranja del pelo de mi hijo—Al momento ve la reacción de Rukia, pero no se arrepiente de lo dicho, él sabe que tiene que hacer que ella se sienta con un vínculo con él, porque están unidos desde hoy más que antes. Ve con interés como Rukia se los pide con la mirada. Se los entrega con una sonrisa, por fin sabe cuál era el motivo de su corazonada con Rukia, su tercera hija. Hablando de hijas, sus hijas lo esperan fuera, el vuelve la vista a la puerta y ve a las mellizas rondar por fuera con ansiedad para estar con Rukia, pero aún no, primero debe hablar con ella.

—Hubo complicaciones ¿Verdad?—Pregunta Rukia, familiarizándose con sus hijos de una manera tan linda, tan natural, siente que ya nada irá mal, nunca, a pesar del hecho lamentable que "él" ya no esté.

—Verás…—Isshin dudo en decirle pues quería alargar más este momento, él sabía que Rukia era perceptiva y sabría de inmediato porque decidió aquello que decidió—Están unidos por la cadena del destino. Vas a tener que quedarte en el mundo humano para criarlos hasta que sean lo suficientemente grandes para valerse por sí mismos. Por supuesto que serás bienvenida en mi…

Son esos bellos momentos en que las acciones del mundo te dan una bofetada en la cara a lo que estuvo a un milímetro de materializarse.

Byakuya Kuchiki entra en la sala y ve con desprecio a Isshin, y con serena solemnidad a Rukia y a sus recién nacidos sobrinos.

—Rukia e…—Mira con desprecio a Isshin como si fuera bosta—Isshin Shiba.

Las mellizas miran hacia dentro y por la tensa situación también deciden entrar a felicitar a Rukia, quizás así los ánimos mejorarán.

—Rukia-nee-san—Dice Yuzu, entra con una gran sonrisa seguida de Karin que saluda a Rukia con la mano, no obstante y a pesar de que tenga el perfil de ruda, marimacha y agresiva, lleva una sonrisa tierna en la cara porque está feliz, porque su familia ha vuelto a crecer.

Kuchiki Byakuya las mira con solemnidad, aquellas humanas parecían más cuerdas que aquel detestable sujeto presente.

—Veo que han solucionado el problema y tendrás que quedarte aquí en la tierra—Declaró Byakuya no esperando respuesta.

—Sí, verás, hermano…—Rukia le va a explicar la situación, no obstante él ya sabía todo. Le irritaba de sobremanera que Isshin estuviese tan feliz.

—Lo sé, Rukia, solo vengo a decir que estaré esperándote en nuestra casa cuando salgas de aquí.

Todos miraron a Byakuya como un loco ¿No sabía que o se podían llevar a humanos a la Sociedad de Almas, menos aún en la situación en que estaban los mellizos? Pero el noble es sabio y despiadado.

—Pero, hermano, no puedo viajar a la Sociedad de Almas…

—Lo sé, quiero decir que estaré esperándote en la casa que tenemos aquí.

—¿Qué?—Rukia estaba impactada. Isshin estaba impactado, tanto, que no podía decir nada a pesar de que eso traicionaba a su naturaleza. Las mellizas estaban impactadas, hasta Karin soltó un—…diablos.

Así fue como Rukia terminó no "viviendo" con los Kurosaki en la tierra, sino que a una cuadra y media, en una casa muy bien situada, donde alguien como Byakuya pasaba como un joven emprendedor al que la vida le ha sonreído.

Y sí que le ha sonreído.

Pero Byakuya no se quedó, estuvo un día luego de la llegada de Rukia a la nueva casa y se marchó, por lo que sola y novata, los Kurosaki no tardaron ni medio día en instalarse progresivamente en la casa de Rukia que era muchísimo más grande, con un gran jardín y dos paquetes de alegría y llanto que tenían de rodillas por su hermosura a todos los miembros de la familia, a pesar de que esta narradora no tenga especial afinidad con los bebés.

(...)

—¿El capitán te pagó esta casa?—Pregunta varios meses más tarde, Renji, el amigo que ama en secreto-evidente a Rukia. La visita porque tiene curiosidad, una morbosa curiosidad sobre qué es lo que le ocurre: Ha sobrellevado la situación, ha olvidado a Ichigo, queda un espacio en su vida para él, puede ser ahora él su suporte, todas esas cosas que son egocéntricas pero que cuando uno ama hace tanto tiempo a una persona se agarra de todos los resquicios para que las esperanzas no mueran. Para abrir una brecha entre la cobardía, la oportunidad y el corazón de quien amamos—Rukia… sus ojos…—Renji mira con detenimiento los ojos del niño que lo observa con atención. Bosteza provocando una pequeña carcajada en el shinigami.

—Puedes poner en el tarro de las apuestas cuanto y por qué color—La mujer pequeña muestra un frasco rebosante de billetes sobre el refrigerador—Llevamos 5.000 yenes a favor de que sean índigo y 15.000 a que sean avellana.

—Yo pongo 5000 a un ojo de cada color.

—Eso es arriesgado, ¿qué posibilidad hay que ocurra? —Rukia mira por la ventana distraídamente, no se da cuenta que Renji está generando un momento para impresionarla. Ella solo lo atribuye a un rasgo de personalidad, ha pasado tanto tiempo que Renji no sabe cómo tratarla que ella simplemente lo atribuye a un rasgo de carácter, algo como que es un loco ególatra dramático.

—Ganaré mucho dinero—Renji afirma y eleva a su "sobrino" quien agarra la cola de caballo sin escuchar las prevenciones de Rukia, Renji grita y le entrega rápidamente el bebé a la mujer. Ella cambia su semblante y le pregunta con seriedad.

—¿Cómo están las cosas en la Sociedad de Almas, Renji?

—Hay algo que debo contarte… Por eso vine—La mira esperando una reacción. Ella atribuyéndolo a su carácter lo mira escéptica.

—Habla—Ella no lo toma en serio, él lo sabe, pero lo que le dirá la dejará atónita.

—Encontraron la dimensión, Rukia. Estamos a un paso de recuperar a Ichigo—El corazón de Rukia se detuvo, para volver renovado a palpitar. La esperanza brilló en sus ojos—Los del departamento de investigación creen que lo pueden traer de vuelta pero habrían problemas en el flujo temporal. Puede volver como un niño o un anciano. Pero volverá Rukia, sabíamos que no estaba muerto.

—¡Lo encontraron!—Rukia no puede esconder la gran sonrisa que le provoca la noticia. Sabía que Ichigo no estaba muerto, pero las esperanzas de que lo encontraran en corto plazo se habían esfumado, ahora, ni si quiera pensaba en eso, en todas esas tardes en que mientras cuidaba a sus hijos se olvidó de esperarlo para no volverse loca.

—Vas a tener que quedarte aquí. Yo te mantendré al tanto. Y tú, mantenme al tanto de cuando puedas ver bien el color de los ojos. Estoy seguro que ganaré.

—Engreído—Rukia vuelve a mirar por la ventana, pero sus ojos ahora reflejan un poco más que antes el cielo infinito.

Los días siguientes a ese, merodeo por los alrededores esperando encontrarse a algún shinigami que diera noticias, Ichigo es tan famoso que todos estaban al tanto de su caso, shinigami que se encontraba, shinigami que sabía que lo rescataron, que lo dejarían en la tierra, que Kurotsuchi lo trajo…

Que el tiempo se detuvo porque Ichigo está aquí.

* * *

><p><em>Él está aquí y su cuerpo lo sabe Jajaja, y el mío también, quiero ver a Ichigo más en el manga ToT<em>


	3. III Intercambiar

_III_

* * *

><p><em>Lo construiste ladrillo por ladrillo<em>

_Pusiste tu corazón en ese mito sin fundamento_

_Nutriéndolo como a un niño_

_Descifrándolo en la lluvia salvaje…[Myth-Keane]_

* * *

><p>Que el tiempo se volvió a detener porque el día tantas veces repasado, soñado, llegó ¿Alguna vez has tenido la oportunidad de darte cuenta en el momento cuando un sueño se hace realidad? Es sensación, de cámara lenta en la que sientes que se grava a fuego cada una de las sensaciones. Rukia se siente así. Cualquier duda, odio, resentimiento cree haberlo superado tras la puerta de los Kurosaki ¿Notará todo lo que ha cambiado a lo largo de estos años? ¿Estará distinto? ¿Salpicará de alegría y familiaridad su vida tal como lo fue cuando progresivamente se dio cuenta el fuerte lazo que compartían? ¿Está lista? Se da cuenta que no lo está. Se da cuenta que no lo está, pero que es necesario enfrentarlo.<p>

Busca la llave blanca en su llavero y abre la puerta de la Clínica Kurosaki.

(…)

La resaca. Tu cabeza da vueltas buscando soporte, pero no te acuerdas de lo que pasó la vez que te quedaste dormido, así que intranquila busca soporte. No lo encuentra. Te tambaleas sobre una cama, aunque eso sea imposible, esta sensación con la que no estaba acostumbrado el joven que la sentía lo embargaba por completo. Es una alegoría de ella ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué se encontraba en un sitio como este? Buscando tantos resquicios durante tantas horas para no hallar nada, para sentir como cuando nos ocurre el déja vú, como si fuese la firma de alguien que nos dice ¡hey, estuve aquí!, pero no sabes quien es.

¿Todo había sido un sueño?

Un sueño.

La realidad le golpea como un rayo. Mira a sus alrededores y está en su habitación. No hay peligro. No puede pensar, no puede articular palabras y es en ese momento en que Isshin, su padre, entra en su habitación.

—¡Ichigo! ¿Estás bien?—Isshin con preocupación que es poco habitual en él, observa de cerca a su primogénito no sabiendo si era buena idea golpearle la cara como siempre, o si era mejor saber bien de qué se trataba todo esto. Ichigo aleja la cara de su padre. Él se da cuenta que Ichigo sigue siendo él y suspira aliviado. Yuzu y Karin entran en escena.

—Si dejas de molestar, lo estaré—Ichigo le regaló una severa mirada a su padre—Tú… es extraño que no me despiertes con un golpe… ¿Qué pasó? Chicas, ustedes ¿Cuándo crecieron tanto?—Al escuchar esas palabras Isshin se dio cuenta que tal vez no quedaría un buen precedente que Ichigo trasmitiría a sus hijos y que tendrán que contarle la verdad al chico.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Alguien toca la puerta y se une a la reunión, Ichigo la tildaría de familiar, pero no conoce a quien acaba de entrar. La mira desconfiado, pues no suele aceptar visitas en su habitación o al menos eso cree.

—¡Ichigo!—Rukia lo observa, está más grande, incluso se ve más adulto que Orihime y eso que ellos cuentan con la misma edad, tiene un par de cicatrices en el rostro, que le hacen ver incluso un poco más mayor. Los cabellos anaranjados del joven le llegan hasta la cintura de largos. Sabe de inmediato que algo anda mal.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¡Tú eras la chica de mi sueño!

Todos se miran alarmados. Ichigo no entiende ¿Por qué esta persona es tan importante y no puede recordarla más allá de una vago recuerdo en que ella lo salva? ¿y por qué si es parte de un sueño, se había materializado?

—Rukia—Isshin la llama, para que preste atención—él está desorientado simplemente, esperemos que nos diga que es lo último que recuerda este idiota.

Ichigo pone una mano atrás de su cabeza, en un gesto característico y su ceño fruncido se agudiza, la verdad es que él quiere recordar, pero no puede.

—Recuerdo llegar tarde a la casa del instituto y no haber cenado, me recosté y dormí, entonces soñé que un mounstro nos atacaba y que esta chica me decía que era un "shinigami"… se sacrificaba por mí y me daba sus poderes. Después de eso, no recuerdo nada más.

Isshin se rasca la barbilla suspicazmente—¿Qué día crees que es hoy?

—Doce de mayo del 2001.

El corazón parece nuevamente detenerse. Ese fue el día en que sus destinos fueron sellados, el día en que se conocieron y tras él, un plan hecho por Aizen. Pero Ichigo en su inocencia lo desconoce, Ichigo cree que él no ha sido manipulado aún. En cierto sentido quisiera que se mantuviera así, sin conocer la maldad del mundo, pero sabe que él recordará, porque si no es por algo de recuerdos es por el método deductivo. En la situación en la que están es como sumar uno más uno. Con todo su temple Kuchiki, aceptó la situación y la verdad, lo más importante para ella es que él estuviera aquí. Sacrificar recuerdos es simplemente como una vez le dijo a Ichigo en la pelea con Tsukushima: ¿acaso importa? Si los lazos se rompen, los puedes reconstruir. Ahora bien la dificultad residía en el cabeza dura de Ichigo. Él era un buen tipo, pero lleno de miedos, testarudo, emocional y que tendía a asumir responsabilidades que no le correspondían y esto era porque a pesar de todo, es un chico de buen corazón al que la vida de muy temprano le quitó lo que más amaba, en fin, a algunos les cuesta una vida superarlo, a él, menos de diez años, es un chico extraordinario después de todo, un hombre extraordinario del que ella se enamoró. Entonces decide sanamente ser una observadora y protegerlo, pues esta vez, ella puede.

Posteriormente, Karin pregunta—¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Cuánto mides?

—Karin… esas preguntas son raras… Tengo quince años y mido un metro setenta y algo.

—¿Estás seguro? Párate—La joven lo desafía.

Yuzu mira a su hermana—No seas mala Karin.

Ichigo se levanta de su cama, mientras todos observan expectantes como cuando un bebé va a dar su primer paso y de forma parecida, casi se encuentra con el suelo.

—¿Por qué soy tan alto?—Se pregunta el joven mientras mira las proporciones de sus brazos y piernas—La ropa del instituto no me alcanzará.

—Ichigo, ya no hay instituto al que ir—Ichigo mira extrañado a su padre, esa noticia es la que todo adolescente quiere oír, despertar y que todo haya terminado y ser libre para hacer lo que se quiera, pero él parecía distinto, no es que fuese tampoco igual que el resto de las personas—estuviste perdido por mucho tiempo, hace poco te encontramos y llegaste así. Ya no tienes quince años, diría que ya eres mayor de edad, tendrás unos veintiuno.

—¡Cuánto te envidio! ¿Qué harás con tu libertad, Ichigo?—Pregunta Karin observando a su hermano que estaba serio, el padre de ambos no los observa con la mejor cara, quiere que sus hijas no se vayan de su casa aún.

—Pues trabajar. No puedo seguir viviendo en casa de vago, por fin me podré ir—Dice Ichigo, mientras Isshin va a llorar junto al póster de su esposa diciendo lo malo que es su hijo, solo quiere abandonarlos—Me siento bien, desde mañana…

Karin, que es la más perceptiva e inteligente de toda la familia Kurosaki, rápidamente se compone y dice:

—¡Perfecto! Rukia anda buscando quien le ayude con sus niños. Yuzu tiene mucha carga, ahora tú podrás hacerlo ¡No te parece fantástico!

—¿Qué? ¿Cuidar niños? ¿Ella tiene hijos? —No parecía una mujer que pasara de los 17 años y ella se sintió ofendida lanzándole una mirada de reproche que congeló el ambiente por unos minutos—No creo que sea…

Pero Karin ya se había ido, con su sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Si no quieres, no lo hagas—Dice la mujer orgullosamente.

A Ichigo ya lo empieza a sacar de sus casillas, simplemente la gente orgullosa lo ponía de pelos. No sabía que era el principio de todo.

—Lo haré solo porque necesito dinero urgente, mal agradecida.

Ella reúne toda su dignidad mientras cierra la puerta de golpe. Ichigo sintió que no era la primera vez que eso sucedía. Mira confuso la puerta que aún retumba tras la fémina.

(...)

Es muy raro que un niño de nueve años camine por otra vía que no sea desde el colegio a su casa, pero en este caso, sí. Este niño de cabello castaño, ojos almendrados e inteligentes, después de la clase, camina entre las personas hacia el Instituto Superior. Ahí se encuentra con una perspectiva precisa para ver las bragas de las adolescentes. Tiene que verle el lado bueno al asunto, en todos los sentidos.

Dos horas más tarde, cuando sus deseos ya están saciados, ve que alguien lo sigue, camina rápidamente. Acelera el paso pensando lo peor, quizás lo violarían, lo raptarían como Maddie, quién sabe que ocurriría pero no le da buena espina el asunto. A escasos metros de la puerta de su casa, este hombre lo toma de la mochila y lo eleva para verlo directo a los ojos. El niño quiere morir, lo han pillado.

Toca la puerta de la gran casa, una sorprendida Rukia Kuchiki se encuentra con Ichigo Kurosaki sosteniendo a…

—¡Por qué te demoraste tanto!—Alega Rukia a su niñero con enfado—Se supone que conoces la ciudad.

—¡Déjame hablar!

Rukia con la poca paciencia que la caracteriza cuando se trata de Ichigo, los hace pasar a la casa y cierra la puerta, otra vez ese molesto ruido de los portazos le hace sentido a Ichigo, le trae recuerdos que ellos tenían una relación muy violenta.

—¡Bájame desgraciado!—Dice el niño atrapado—¿Quién te dio el derecho?

—Lo tengo, tonto. Me pagan por cuidarte ¡Soy tu jodido niñero!—Ichigo refunfuña.

—¿Me vas a explicar por qué te demoraste tanto?—Rukia se sienta en un sillón esperando una explicación razonable, tuvo que llamar a la sociedad de almas para que envíen a otro shinigami derrotar al vacío que apareció a tres kilómetros.

—Esperé a este pequeño bribón afuera del colegio… y cuando salió fue directo al instituto que queda en sentido contrario de esta casa. Fue allí para espiar y ver las pantaletas de las chicas… ¿Cómo puede tener nueve años y ser un pervertido? ¿Me lo vas a explicar de una vez, Rukia?

Rukia le da un coscorrón a Kon completamente sonrojada, la farsa habría sido más perdurable si hubiese sido más prudente, pero pedirle prudencia a Kon es como pedirle peras a los olmos.

—¡Idiota! ¿No recuerdas el trato?

—Pero…

—¿Qué trato?—Pregunta Ichigo suspicazmente.

El sonido de la alarma del celular se escucha oportuno en el ambiente. Ichigo sabe lo que viene.

—¡Yo también quiero ir!—Kon alega. Obviamente no quiere quedarse a solas con Ichigo.

—Bien, no tardemos más. Cuida a los mellizos, no deberían tener hambre, los alimenté hace poco.

Rukia y Kon salen rápidamente por la puerta principal, con destino desconocido. Ichigo queda mirando un rato pero decide que es mejor irse a descansar y muy adolescentemente descargar mentalmente su furia contra lo irritante que le resulta Rukia, de alguna manera ella lo majaba como quería, es como si ella lo conociera tanto y a niveles tan profundos ue se sentía como un niño, pues le parece injusta la situación ¿por qué ella sabe de él y él sabe tan poco de ella?

De repente, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, unos flash de recuerdos vienen a la mente y se da cuenta qué él también sabe de ella, pero no lo suficiente.

(...)

—Estás más fuerte que nunca Nee-san—Kon aplaude en su cuerpo de niño de nueve arriba de uno de los tantos edificios construidos por el hombre para vivir hacinado con la excusa de ahorrar espacio—Es bueno que el entrenamiento haya tenido sus resultados.

Rukia guardó a Sode no Shirayuki en silencio.

—Nee-san…—Kon la sigue camino a su gigai que espera sonriente a Rukia—¿Hasta cuándo Ichigo va a seguir pensando que es solo un niñero en la casa…? Él conserva todos sus poderes, es evidente. Es cuestión de contarle lo de los hollows, los niños y ya, así no tendríamos estos problemas… me cuesta mucho no darle un golpe para que recuerde por su idiotez…

—Debes soportarlo, Kon—Rukia ingresa a su gigai aburrida del discurso repetido de Kon—Al menos hasta que te recuerde. El otro día soñó con un tipo calvo con una lanza. Poco a poco estoy segura que irá recobrando sus recuerdos. No hay que presionarlo.

—Y Nee-san… sobre lo de cambiarme a un cuerpo más grande…

—No, Kon.

—¡Pero Nee-san! ¿Cómo Ichigo puede estar en un cuerpo de 25 o más y tener una mentalidad de un niño de cinco y yo tengo que estar recluido en esta cárcel de ocho años?

—Kon, fuiste tú el que reprobó el examen de conocimientos mínimos de cuarto grado de primaria. Fórmate mientras estamos aquí y después has lo que quieras. Además sabes que solo así te admito en la casa.

—¡Que fría! —Solloza pero sonrie al rato pensando que Rukia lo admite en su casa y a Ichigo no... por ahora.

Rukia sólo lo mira de reojo, riéndose—Y recuerda la promesa… Nada de perversiones. Ichigo puede sospechar que no eres mi hermanito menor.

—¡No sería yo! —Balbucea antes de entrar a la casa. Se fue directo a su habitación a ver su dosis de programas picantes del día, no quería seguir siendo regañado por ser como era. Ya no había nada que hacer, él era así, solo quería que lo aceptaran y que no demandaran… eso era importante.

Rukia tomó un café mirando por el ventanal el sol esconderse en el horizonte disfrutando el silencio.

—Esta vez no demoraste—Ichigo se sienta a su lado y se sirve un café, también.

—Es cuestión de distancias—Rukia toma otro sorbo de su café sin mirar a Ichigo, sabe que no debe abusar de sus momentos hasta que no sea "el"—¿Los mellizos están bien?

—Sí, no despertaron—Ichigo miró con temor a Rukia, se sentía un idiota por lo que le iba a pedir—Rukia… sobre lo que hablamos el otro día, he visto a un tipo de cabello rubio y sombrero rondando el barrio mirando con sospecha a esta casa ¿es él?

Rukia sonrió divertida ante a las conclusiones que puede llegar una mente en su ignorancia.

—¿Y qué ocurriría si lo fuera?

Ichigo parpadea sorprendido. Muchas veces en las semanas que había cuidado a los mellizos había intentado recabar información sobre el ex de Rukia, no es que ella le interesara como pareja (aún), pero la información es poder y él le gustaba tener poder. Ella parece una mujer muy solitaria y bastante única. Es fuerte, pero no le gusta que tenga vulnerabilidades y tristeza, le remueve algo instintivo. No quiere verla llorar nunca. Sabe que las personas se entristecen cada vez que se encuentran con sus exparejas. Algo en ella, se le hace tan familiar ¿Qué pasó en esos años con su relación?

—Vamos… dime quién es él, aunque no lo sea, es sospechoso.

—No lo es. Él es un amigo que cuida esta casa.

—Rukia…

—¿Si?

—Mi padre dice que quiere que nos acompañes a la playa con los niños este fin de semana—Ichigo saca una nota desde su bolsillo, parece una invitación de cumpleaños muy festiva, típica de Isshin—Manda este papel.

Ichigo se lo entrega y camina por la cocina y se encuentra con el frasco vacío sobre el refrigerador.

—¿Y esto? ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué dice "apuesta imposible"?

Rukia sonríe con nostalgia.

—Hicimos una apuesta por el color de los ojos de los mellizos.

—Nadie ganó, me imagino, es difícil adivinar que…

—Sí, alguien acertó, Renji ganó—Tan pronto como lo dijo se arrepiente, a veces piensa que está hablando con el Ichigo de siempre.

—Renji… ¿Quién es Renji?—Pregunta curioso como encontrando una pista, pues ese nombre se le hacía casi tan familiar como el de Rukia.

—¿Quieres saber de mi vida privada?—Rukia se burla de las contradicciones y la negación del chico.

Ichigo se sonroja. Rukia piensa que ve mal.

—No es eso—Dice molesto, no sabe por qué le molesta—Es que es muy difícil adivinar que sacaron un ojo de cada color. Y colores son tan peculiares, uno violeta y el otro ámbar.

—Pero él dio en el clavo. Se llevó todo el dinero. Se compró unas gafas de sol que ansiaba desde hace mucho tiempo—Dice ella mientras se acurruca más en el sillón.

Ichigo observa a Rukia. Sabía que había cosas que oculta, así como la luna, pero no quiso seguir presionando porque tarde o temprano la verdad iba a revelarse. Él estaba seguro que ella tiene la clave de su pasado. Que si ella decide contarle, él saldrá de sus cavilaciones e incertidumbres.

Ichigo se hinca, quedando a nivel de ella quien aún está en el sillón y se enfrenta a ella.

—… ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?

—¿De qué verdad hablas?—Pregunta sorprendida.

—No sigas haciéndote la desentendida. Sé que el que seas un shinigami no es un sueño ¿A eso vas todas las veces que sales?—La expresión del joven cambia de confusa a enojada porque siente frustración ante la situación—¡Contéstame!

Ella se repone del shock—¿Qué es lo que recordaste?—Le pregunta para saber cómo reaccionar o quizás el joven solo le está mintiendo como es común en los adolescentes para lograr su objetivo.

* * *

><p><em>¡Chan! Ella es una diosa y él lo sabe 1313.<em>

_Me estoy dando cuenta que pongo muchos pronombres proclíticos (le, lo... etc.) Jajaja creo que me queda mucho por aprender ¡Nos estamos viendo!_


	4. IV Profundizar

IV

* * *

><p><em>Quiero que vivas sin nubes, así que no odies la lluvia<em>

_Quiero que vivas sin mentir, porque eso te hace ver solitaria. Mask [Aqua Timez]_

* * *

><p>—No sigas haciéndote la desentendida. Sé que el que seas un shinigami no es un sueño ¿A eso vas todas las veces que sales?—Ichigo está furioso—¡Contéstame!<p>

—¿Qué es lo que recordaste?—Rukia pregunta admirada ante el semblante de enfado del joven.

El joven se tranquiliza como puede, recordando todas las técnicas que conoce y comienza su relato, Rukia en seguida se conecta con él.

_"__Ichigo miraba fijamente a la shinigami que sostenía la espada. La punta de la katana estaba a pocos milímetros de la piel que cubría su pecho—Vamos a hacerlo…O si no moriremos juntos""._

_"__Rukia le tendió la mano a un incrédulo Ichigo de quince años en el patio trasero de la preparatoria de Karakura. El día era soleado haciendo juego con el brillo que soltó de repente Rukia al formular su petición."_

_"—Hasta que recupere mis poderes, te encargarás de mi trabajo como shinigami."_

_"—Me niego— Ichigo se cruzó de brazos. La mujer que tenía en frente estaba loca si pensaba que…_

_"—Ichigo ¿Tu lo aceptas?" Rukia preguntó sorprendida por las acciones contradictorias del adolescente._

_"—¡No pienso aceptar! ¡Le he salvado porque me ha apetecido! ¿Acaso tú no haces lo mismo? ¡Tú te sacrificaste por mí aquella vez! ¿Pensabas en ese momento que era tu trabajo de shinigami? Por lo menos yo soy diferente. No acepto ningún compromiso. Si las cosas se ponen feas quizás huya, ya que no soy tan buen tipo como para sacrificarme por todo el mundo. Pero por desgracia tampoco soy tan mal tipo como para no pagar mis deudas."_

_Ichigo le tendió la mano._

_—__Voy a ayudarte, haré el trabajo de shinigami aunque no me apetezca."._

_—__Déjate de '¿Verdad Ichigo?'" Ichigo tenía una expresión cabreadísima—¡No intentes hacerte la dura cuando estas hecha polvo! ¿No dijiste que no te pondrías al límite y harías que me preocupara?"_

_—__je je… ¡Que idiota! Sólo alguien que estuviera un poco preocupado diría algo así._

_"Es verdad…" Ichigo aceptó. Estaba pensando en cómo matar a ese bastardo, por lo que olvidó su actitud de negación habitual."_

Para Rukia fue como ver su película favorita, ella también recordaba con detalle todas esas aventuras. Para ella, conocer a Ichigo fue como comenzar a vivir nuevamente.

—¿Sólo eso?—Rukia pregunta un tanto decepcionada, era maravilloso escuchar desde la boca de su compañero lo que habían vivido juntos. Es como si las cosas tuvieran sentido solo cuando las compartían.

—¿Sólo eso? ¿Estás loca o qué? ¿Te sacrificaste por mí? ¿Harías aún lo mismo por alguien en apuros como yo esa noche?

Rukia lo mira sorprendida. Es una posibilidad pues es su deber como shinigami, ella no puede ver morir a las personas, debe hacer algo y si eso es sacrificarse, pues lo hará. Es extraño que Ichigo esté cuestionando sus motivos, nunca fue un aspecto de su relación hasta ahora, y así se habían llevado muy bien, no es que el tampoco hiciese eso en un caso similar, estaba segurísima que él también se sacrificaría.

—¡Lo sabía!—Ichigo golpea la pared junto a él y la miró fijamente a los ojos con su profundo entrecejo fruncido—¡No puedes!

—¿Por qué no?—Se defiende enojada—¡Es mi deber como…!

—¡Patrañas!—Ichigo se aleja tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—Tienes un deber muchísimo más importante…

Cuando Rukia le preguntaría de qué diablos hablaba, el chico parece enojarse por otro motivo, está segura que le comenzaría a dar una jaqueca de aquellas memorables tratando de entender que pasaba por la cabeza de Ichigo Kurosaki esa tarde. Esto es peor que esas "montañas rusas" que alguna vez Ichigo la invitó a subirse diciendo que eran "divertidas" y que en los días siguientes no paró de tener pesadillas, divertidas para él.

—Además, el otro día… ¡me echaste de la casa a las tres de la mañana! ¡y llovía!

—¿Qué ocurre con eso? —Le sorprende que no abordara en seguida en lo de sus poderes. Entonces entiende, la chica piensa que le va a cobrar horas extras. Era una escena digna de película pero que saldría igual de costosa que un rodaje. El tipo suele ser bastante tacaño, por eso decidió despertarlo y echarlo ese día, por más escena memorable que fuera.

—…Y estaba en tu cama. Pensé que me echabas porque era inapropiado—El ceño fruncido se agudiza aún más si se podía.

—¿Cuál es el punto? —La shinigami se sienta de nuevo, suspira y abre su billetera, asumiendo que el chico le va a cobrar las horas extras olvidadas. Está sacando un par de billetes cuando él agrega enojado.

—Que la señorita delicada y protocolar durmió gratis en mi armario por más de dos semanas.

—Meses—Corrige divertida.

—Por más de dos meses—Ichigo sigue gesticulando exageradamente para que vea su punto—No sé qué cambió ¡Casi me resfrío! ¡Desconsiderada!

—Idiota, pensé que me ibas a cobrar horas extras de trabajo.

¿Qué clase de ser vil y avaro creía que era él? Está bien que quiera irse de su casa lo más rápido posible pero, se siente insultado… ahora que sabe parte de la verdad.

—¡Pues no! Se supone que somos…

—¿Qué somos?—Rukia sonríe

Ichigo la mira intensamente, trata de leer en su expresión la respuesta a esa pregunta. Ella es como parte de él, por muy cursi que sonara, pero al parecer esa pertenencia era solo de amigos. "Mi amiga" está tentado a decir, pero su orgullo le gana otra vez—¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.

—… ¡Hey! Ichigo.

—¿Qué?—Mira hacia atrás furioso. Está de espaldas a ella para ocultar su expresión de vulnerabilidad, tiene tantas preguntas, pero sabe que no puede hacerlas todas sin tener que renunciar a estar con esta nueva familia.

—Sé que eres un buen tipo, pero nuestro trato era ese. Si crees que es insulto que te pague, está bien, no lo haré…Creímos que era lo mejor hasta que recuperaras tus recuerdos y realmente necesitaba alguien que cuidara a los mellizos cuando hay hollows cerca o cuando tengo que entrenar. Es importante que confíes en nosotros. No te contamos toda la verdad porque sería un shock muy grande que podría tener consecuencias indeseadas y justamente el especialista que estudia tu caso, nos lo advirtió. Mírate ahora, estas alterado por un par de recuerdos… y te aseguro que lo que has recordado no es ni una décima parte de todo lo que tienes que recordar. Por eso, es mejor que vayas poco a poco recuperando tus recuerdos y preguntándonos sobre ello. Entenderé si quieres tomarte tu tiempo y no ayudar por ahora a cuidarlos…

—¡Hey! Escúchame…—Ichigo suspira derrotado, olvidando su ira. Esa mujer siempre tiene palabras sabias que lo calman en los momentos críticos—Cuidar a los mellizos no es ningún problema para mí. Lo seguiré haciendo y no tienes por qué pagarme. Pero…

—¿Pero?

—¿Aún tengo mis poderes?—Pregunta decidido estableciendo un plan de protección de ellos más completo. Proteger es para él una acción tan natural como respirar.

Rukia sonríe satisfecha pues sabía que ese es un tema muy importante para él.

—Sí.

Ichigo le da una media sonrisa de vuelta por su respuesta.

—Entonces no hay necesidad de que sigas yendo a acabar con los vacíos. Yo lo haré.

La sonrisa de Rukia desaparece de su rostro en un segundo.

—No ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema?

—La pregunta más bien sería ¿Cuál es TU jodido problema?

Los dos se cruzan de brazos enfrentándose.

—Escucha lo que estás diciendo. Yo protejo esta ciudad y por ende a mis hijos. Tú acabas de recuperar tus recuerdos del inicio de tu vida como shinigami… Además los poderes que ahora manejo y manejas son de un nivel completamente distinto. No hay de qué preocuparse, no me va a pasar nada.

Ichigo la mira fijamente. Si ella lo conoce y estaba seguro, que a niveles más profundos entendería las palabras que le va a decir—Rukia… sabes… ¿Sabes lo que es para un niño crecer sin su madre?

Lo mira sorprendida porque no esperó que tan rápidamente confiara en ella. Ella sabe a qué se refiere Ichigo. Dentro de los traumas que arrastra la marea de su existencia, ese es el principal. Empatiza con él, pero no por eso va a dejar de hacer su trabajo.

—Lo he hecho muy bien hasta ahora—El veneno comienza a salir por sus poros, aunque sabe que la decisión de mantenerse tanto tiempo alejado no ha sido del dominio de quien tiene en frente, a pesar de estar agradecida solo por el hecho de que él está aquí, siente ira—Al fin y al cabo alguien que desapareció…

El sonido de una de las puertas los distrae de una pelea épica.

—…'Kaa-san—El mellizo mayor aparece tras la puerta—hambre.

Los dos se miraron y se rieron.

(…)

Ichigo camina en las penumbras de la habitación y despierta a Keishin, la melliza menor.

—¿Go-chan?—Pregunta ella, sonriéndole, en ese momento se da cuenta que debe tener cuidado ya que si sonríe esa niña él se derrite y es capaz de entregarle el mundo.

Él le acaricia los cabellos castaños claros. Todo el misterio recae en su ojo izquierdo pues el derecho es del color de su madre. La levanta y la lleva hasta la cocina. Abraza más fuerte a la niña. Tiene curiosidad y necesidad por saber más sobre ellos, porque no quiere alejarse de ese lugar, reconoce que es su hogar y no quiere alejarse de él. Quiere que ellos sigan en ese estado por siempre, quiere estar ahí para protegerlos y para Rukia. Con los últimos sueldos de este trabajo y otros que se ha conseguido cerca en una heladería que administra Orihime y de guardia de un bar, les ha comprado ropa, les ha comprado juguetes y se ha atrevido a soñar llevándolos a la escuela, se da cuenta que se ha proyectado con ellos. Se da cuenta que su nueva vida empieza a girar en su eje y no le molesta del todo, le hace sentido.

Al llegar a la cocina Rukia, Kon y Mamoru comen una cena estilo japonesa, y él se incorpora con Keishin. Mientras le daba comida, cae en cuenta que esta alegre y en paz tras mucho tiempo. Una sonrisa sin culpa se asoma en sus labios. Rukia le observa asombrada y queda embelesada viendo la escena.

—Te tardaste ¿Qué pasó? ¿Todo está bien?

Ichigo le dedica una media sonrisa enigmática a Rukia y sigue alimentando Keishin.

—Sólo me estoy acostumbrando a esto.

Después de dejar durmiendo a los mellizos y apagar la luz de su habitación, se despide de Rukia, ella lo detiene, hablan hasta altas horas de la madrugada, entonces esa es la primera noche que Ichigo duerme en la casa de Rukia, en una habitación de invitados entre la habitación de Rukia y la habitación de los mellizos. Esa noche medita, medita sobre muchas cosas entre ellas, sus acciones con Rukia, se siente un tarado, piensa que todo puede ser de otra forma, que él la pueda hacer sentir segura como gratitud de toda la intimidad y acoplamiento que logra con ella, pero se da en la cara con su tozudez y falta de refinamiento, quizás la respuesta más sana sea dejarse ser y crecer en el camino.

o

La familia Kurosaki está arreglando las maletas para el fin de semana en la playa. Desde que Ichigo comenzó a recordar, las cosas están menos tensas. No obstante muchas veces deben omitir detalles de lo que ha pasado en esos años y no crear confusión, deben llegar al final de la historia para saber que pasó realmente con Ichigo en la dimensión en que quedó encerrado. Todo es una cuestión de paciencia, pero más que todo de amor. No podían estar más agradecidos de que se les haya dado una nueva oportunidad con Ichigo. Todos lo creían muerto y en cierto punto su ausencia prolongada fue como un duelo tortuoso. Es por esto, que los momentos en que pueden compartir como familia se deben aprovechar al máximo, como este paseo a la playa.

—Aún no entiendo por qué tenemos que ir a la playa a finales de invierno ¿Qué sentido tiene?

—Es una sorpresa—Responde con sabiduría el líder Kurosaki.

—Sé que es el cumpleaños de Keishin* y Mamoru* pero si los llevamos, enfermarán ¿estás mal de tu cabeza? Aunque no sé de qué me sorprendo, siempre lo has estado.

—No te preocupes, Ichigo, vamos a estar en una cabaña cálida. Rukia-chan jamás hubiese aceptado sin esa condición. Ya entenderás cuando lleguemos—Este crío es igual de paranoico que Rukia-chan, piensa Isshin.

Momentos más tarde, cuando llegan con la furgoneta a la casa de Rukia, Kon aparece cargando dos maletas muy abultadas. Las pone atrás del Honda Odyssey de propiedad de Isshin. Ichigo sale del auto, abre una de las puertas y ayuda a Rukia a subir a Keishin y Mamoru. Los mellizos vienen con tanta ropa que parecen irreconocibles.

Karin, quien va en el asiento de adelante mira hacia atrás, como Rukia una vez que se sube abraza a sus dos hijos. Karin se ríe.

—Tu complejo de sobreprotector me sorprende cada día más—Dice ahogando una risita.

—¿Ah? ¿Rukia tiene complejo sobreprotector?—Pregunta Ichigo pidiendo a Rukia uno de los mellizos, en este caso a Mamoru con la mirada, ella demora unos segundos en pasárselo. Él no es consciente de ese rasgo, ya que es mucho más sobreprotector siendo Rukia "normal" en ese aspecto, de hecho aún cree que los mellizos pueden tener frío y eso que con suerte tienen sitio para respirar—¿Tienes frío?

El mellizo negó con la cabeza frenéticamente ya que la bufanda le impedía responder. Intentó quitarse el gorro y la bufanda para hablar, cuestión que Ichigo le negó.

Kon cierra la puerta del auto una vez que estaban todos dentro—Nee-san solo se preocupa mucho por nosotros—Dice cruzándose de brazos. A pesar de que Kon era Kon, va casi tan abrigado como los mellizos, lo que hace más gracioso que la defendiera si apenas se podía mover.

—Sí, no sé de qué hablas, no soy sobreprotectora…—Rukia se defendió. Keishin intentó sacarse algunos accesorios aún el regazo de Rukia, quien hizo lo mismo que Ichigo, se lo impidió, al menos hasta el auto estuviera más cálido.

—En serio chicos, ahora que lo pienso, ustedes dos…—Karin niega con la cabeza deleitándose de una broma interna—Imagínate: cuando los mellizos tenían nueve meses y estaban empezando a pararse y caminar, la casa de Rukia parecía una cama gigante, estaba llena de peluches y almohadas por todos lados.

—Eso explica muchas cosas…—Ichigo piensa que cuando llegó a la casa aún quedaban vestigios de esa época y una vez, buscando más mantas para arropar a los mellizos, abrió un armario y fue aplastado por un arsenal de chappys gigantes.

—¿Y recuerdas esa vez en que Keishin tuvo su primer resfrío?—Yuzu quien también va atrás y juega con Mamoru pero en el regazo de Ichigo, recuerda aquel incidente con una risita que tanto le molesta a Rukia… esas risitas maliciosas de las mellizas, espera que sus hijos no sean tan malvadamente adorables.

—Cómo olvidarlo—Karin e Isshin, quienes van delante dicen al mismo tiempo.

—Es que fue muy memorable—Yuzu mira con diversión las nubes en el cielo que amenazaban con una lluvia torrencial.

—¿Qué pasó? —Ichigo agudiza su entrecejo fruncido, se sentía perdido. Por si no se habían dado cuenta él no estaba consciente por esa época y si no le explican…

—Te lo contaré… en fin, tenemos tiempo hasta llegar a la cabaña—Karin sonríe.

—No, Karin-chan—Le pide con timidez Rukia.

Demasiado tarde, todos tienen ganas de hablar de ello.

—Vamos… —Karin mira por el espejo retrovisor el sonrojo de vergüenza de Rukia y la cara de curiosidad de Ichigo—Era un día como hoy hace seis meses.

—Bueno, casi, el viento era apenas soportable en las calles, pero era casi la misma temperatura—Yuzu agrega.

—Eran las seis de la mañana. Moría de sueño—Kon añade, en esos momentos se estaba sacando una de las casacas ante la mirada de reproche de su Nee-san.

—Tocaron con desesperación la puerta, me pregunté qué diablos había pasado ¿Un accidente? Pero cuando abrí, me encontré con Rukia afuera de mi puerta…

—Los mellizos estaban aún más abrigados que hoy—Karin mira como Mamoru esta en una lucha encarnizada con Ichigo por sacarse la bufanda.

—Kon-chan llevaba el coche—Yuzu dice—Yo ayudé a entrarlo. Pero en él sólo venía Mamoru, Rukia-chan tenía a Keishin en sus brazos…

(…)

—¿Y no dormiste por dos días?—El joven de pelo anaranjado le pregunta a Rukia incrédulo.

—Deja de reírte de mí, desgraciado.

Ella le cierra la puerta de su habitación de la cabaña en la cara. Ya la han molestado suficiente por esa situación y ahora Ichigo continúa torturándola, no, no más.

Ichigo suspira y se da la vuelta, de nada sirve seguir insistiendo, lo sabe. Igual es gracioso y raro encontrar esa clase de vulnerabilidad en Rukia. Pero ser una madre soltera debe haber sido pesado siendo ella de la sociedad de almas en que no abundaban los bebés, siente compasión por ella y se promete internamente estar ahí la próxima vez que haya una situación así, prefiere pasar él dos días sin dormir a que Rukia sufra, pero lo piensa internamente, jamás diría una palabra sobre esas promesas internas y no porque la gente no pudiese ver a través de él, sino porque él no quería sentirse vulnerable.

—¿Viejo, que haces? —Pregunta viendo a su padre. Isshin abre un saco de leña.

—Deja de hacer de bobo, Ichigo. Tenemos que mantener temperada la cabaña si es que queremos ver los preciosos rostros de los mellizos este fin de semana.

Ichigo ayuda a su padre a preparar el fuego en la chimenea. Yuzu está haciendo una suculenta cena, ahora mucho más elaborada ya que será chef. Karin ve un partido en la TV con un mellizo a cada lado. Kon es sujetado por uno de ellos de la mano, por lo que no tiene más remedio que quedarse a ver el partido entre el Madrid y Barcelona. Karin además de ver el partido, está burlándose de la desesperación de los chicos cuando querían preguntar algo y no podían hablar por el exceso de amor maternal.

(…)

Tres horas más tarde, la cabaña está suficientemente temperada para que Rukia acceda a dejar a sus hijos con ropa normal y jugar libres por todos los rincones de esa cabaña, excepto cerca del fuego.

—Entonces… ¿Me van a explicar de una vez por qué vinimos aquí?

Todos los adultos se miran con una expresión de "no es obvio". Pero es uno de los niños que responde.

—¡Por los kabum!—A Mamoru le brillan los ojos de alegría. Rukia reza internamente para que Ichigo no note el increíble parecido con Isshin cuando hace ese gesto.

Todos ríen al unísono.

—Se dicen truenos, Mamoru-chan—Yuzu le corrige con cariño y le hace una caricia en la cabeza. Al que él le responde con otra sonrisa ¿Cómo no poder derretirse ante eso?

—¿Les gustan los truenos?—Pregunta perplejo.

—No sólo eso…—Rukia agrega mirando por la ventana como unas gotas se impregnan en la ventana, era inminente la tormenta y con ella, la paz.

En ese momento, Ichigo tiene la respuesta inmediata. Comienza a llover con granizos.

—¡Guay!—Gritan los mellizos corriendo a la ventana olvidando todo lo demás y a los demás—¡Lluvia!

Isshin se les une abrazándolos mientras miran por la ventana, la infancia es solo una, después quizás serían tan reacios a los abrazos como Ichigo, debe aprovechar mientras puede.

Ichigo se da cuenta que es extraño, que amar la lluvia no es tan familiar como él creía porque hace diez años o más, él se escondía bajo las sábanas los días de lluvia y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin poder detenerse hasta que amanecía.

¡Él odia la lluvia!

* * *

><p><em>Ustedes ya saben que viene ¿No? ¡Memories in The Rain! Los flashbacks de este capítulo son del Tomo I Death and Strawberry y de los primeros capítulos del Tomo II Espero que no hayan sido tediosos los flashbacks y el capítulo en general. C:<em>

_*Bello corazón. (La niña) Contiene el kanji del nombre de Isshin C:_

_*Proteger, (El niño) Contiene el kanji que Ichigo usó cuando fue a rescatar a Rukia a la Sociedad de Almas._

_Juntos hacen "Proteger el Corazón" para mi eso es Bleach C;_

_Vomiten arcoíris conmigo! Jajaja! Nos vemos hasta la próxima._


	5. V Ego

V

* * *

><p><em>"Fuimos silenciados por la noche,<em>

_Pero tú y yo, vamos a resurgir…"—Silenced by the night [Keane]_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Kubo Tite.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rukia mira el fuego de la chimenea desde uno de los sillones. Mamoru duerme en sus piernas y ella le acaricia la cabeza, sus dedos pasan acompasadamente sobre los cabellos castaños claros del niño, ordenaba así sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Se da cuenta que continúa amando a Ichigo, que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado su vínculo es imposible que se rompa. Siente un que él se sienta a su lado en el sofá y siente una paz que nunca había sentido, todo está en calma, se da cuenta que estos momentos son los que valen vivir y disfrutar en la vida, que no importa lo que pase, mientras tienes estos momentos grabados en tu memoria, no importa lo que ocurra, nunca perderás tu integridad del todo, ese es el real valor del amor en nuestras vidas. Mira con curiosidad a Ichigo, el joven prendió el televisor en el que dan una vieja película de Audry Hepburn. Pone una mano tras el sillón.<p>

—¿Qué haces a esta hora despierta?—Ichigo le pregunta haciendo zapping.

—Disfruto el sonido de la lluvia.

—Aún no puedo entenderles—Ichigo suspira, queriendo entender para compartir la dicha familiar—¿Cómo es que les puede gustar?

Rukia suspira también, rueda sus ojos hasta enfocar la ventana, sigue lloviendo fuerte—A mí tampoco me gustaba la lluvia—Confía.

Ichigo la mira con interés y escucha atento.

—En mi pasado sucedieron cosas horribles mientras llovía, incluso perdí a un ser muy querido al que le di mi lealtad absoluta. Pero desde que ellos nacieron, paradójicamente en un día de lluvia, comenzaron mis bendiciones, la primera vez que tomaron conciencia que llovía escuché su reacción y vi sus sonrisas, me di cuenta que no podía volver a odiar la lluvia. Ahora, es peor, espero que llueva para poder verles sonreír.

Se ríe e Ichigo queda pensativo, a él también le paso algo similar en un día de lluvia. Esta Rukia que con una tranquilidad confiaba cosas importantes a la Rukia que conoció parecía a mil kilómetros de distancia en crecimiento personal, pero seguía siendo ella. Su esencia.

Ichigo cierra sus ojos y escucha la lluvia, quiere asociarlas a las risas de los mellizos y lo hace hasta que la imagen de la muerte de Masaki irrumpe en su memoria y afecta sus sentidos. Aún le recuerda vivamente el día en que murió Masaki. Frunció más el entrecejo. Trató de salir de ahí, pero no pudo, más recuerdos aparecieron en su mente. Esa noche en la tumba de Masaki, cuando Rukia pronunció aquellas palabras que lo hicieron sentir mejor, a Kon sacándole celos, al Grand Fisher, a la marioneta transformándose en su madre, como terminó la lucha, el con el estómago destrozado y Rukia ahí para sostenerlo cuando cayó. A su padre: _"Vive bien, crece bien, y si mueres, que sea después que yo y ojala que con una sonrisa en el rostro. Si no lo haces, no podría ver la cara de Masaki"._

Cuando se da cuenta de la realidad de aquellos recuerdos, exclama:—¡Kon!

Mamoru se sobresalta en los brazos de Rukia.

—Se más silencioso, idiota ¿Qué pasa con Kon?

—¿Por qué Kon está en un cuerpo de un niño de nueve años?

—¿Lo recordaste?—Rukia sonríe—Va a estar muy feliz de dejar de pretender tener nueve años. Kon quería vivir conmigo cuando me vine a Karakura, pero no me podía ayudar con su cuerpo de león de peluche. Tú sabes como es. Lo mejor era que tuviera cuerpo de niño para evitar demandas, además alguien una vez me dijo que Kon debía tener una vida normal, como cualquier alma.

—¿Quién?—Pregunta Ichigo.

Ella tarda unos segundos en contestar—Tú.

—Entiendo—Ichigo no se acordaba de eso, pero agradecía que Rukia fuese tan leal—Rukia…

—¿Qué pasa?—Ella sigue disfrutando de la lluvia con los ojos cerrados. Ichigo ya no le presta más atención a la Tv, simplemente contempla a la mujer con sus párpados cerrados y su semblante sereno. En realidad, quiere decir que quiere estar por siempre con ella así, pero había algo que le inquietaba.

—¿Dónde está Keishin?—Mira a todos lados en busca de la menor.

—Quería que Tío Isshin le contara un cuento—Ella se encoje de hombros—Es mejor así, o si no todavía estaría intentando convencerme de salir a jugar bajo la lluvia.

Rukia vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Perdiéndose en un sueño profundo. Al poco rato se queda dormida. Ichigo también se estaba quedando dormido con el calor de la chimenea. Antes de ello, trae dos mantas y acomodo a Rukia y Mamoru en el sillón. Pone con cuidado una cabecera bajo sus cabezas.

—Lo siento, Rukia. Debí estar acompañándote ese día de lluvia ¿Podrás perdonarme?—El joven acomoda las mantas y tras apagar la luz, se retira ajeno a las lágrimas de la mujer en la oscuridad.

—Idiota.

(…)

Ichigo despierta con el sonido de la lluvia, ya no le resulta tan solitaria como antes, Rukia también ha vivido tiempos difíciles bajo su actividad incesante y ahora le muestra un camino de luz guiándose por la risa de los mellizos. Cree que lo puede superar. Se levantó y vio en la sala como Rukia, Mamoru, Keishin y Yuzu jugaban a las cosquillas.

—¡Para!—Rukia mira a Ichigo, está bajo las manitos de Keishin—Miren quien viene a saludarles. Rukia sabe cuan aficionados eran los mellizos a Ichigo. Ichigo sonríe, como pocas veces lo hacía. Parecía una persona totalmente distinta cuando se relacionaba con niños, especialmente con ellos.

—Feliz Cumpleaños…—Ichigo se acerca a ellos y los abraza. Pronto se ve bajo las cosquillas de cuatro manos inocentes. No puede detenerlos y se da cuenta que Karin tras él les estaba dando las directivas.

—¡Oye! ¡Deja de decirles eso! jajaja—Dice el joven desde el piso con lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos.

Isshin entra a la sala incrédulo ¿es Ichigo riéndose como condenado o solo un fruto de su imaginación? Se da cuenta que está en las manos de sus nietos y sonrío también ¿cuántos años ha esperado por esto? Interrumpe el momento sin muchas ganas.

—Mis niños lindos, lindos, lindos—Saca de uno de los lugares cercanos dos grandes bolsas—Sus regalos.

—¡Yay!

Así de rápido se olvidan de su víctima. Él se para reuniendo la poca dignidad que le queda. Pero esa misma dignidad fue rota rápidamente por su padre quien le da también un regalo.

—¿Por qué?—Pregunta viendo curioso el paquete liviano en sus manos.

—¿Cómo que por qué? —Isshin le da una palmada en la espalda que él esquiva sin dificultades—¡Vamos! Ve a cambiarte ¡Rápido!

—¿Eh?

(...)

Más tarde, cuando el sol se había escondido y era el dominio de la noche, la cabaña estaba iluminada, en ella se improvisó un escenario para que ahora Yuzu con un vestido de gala en el que se veía muy linda y se sentía como si estuviera en la TV (cosa que siempre quiso) la hace tomarse muy a pecho su labor de conductora y con el foco haciendo brillar las perlas que portaba se dirige a su reducida pero no por eso menos importante audiencia. Una cámara de video propiedad de Isshin graba lo que acontece.

Yuzu se aclara la garganta.

—Bienvenidos al torneo de los superhéroes.

Seis ojos expectantes miran desde el sillón. Mamoru, Keishin y Kon. kon está para cuidarlos, aunque él también quiere participar.

—¡Primero! Power Ranger Red—Karin sale con un disfraz completamente rojo ceñido al cuerpo que resaltaba sus curvas y que se le ve espectacular.

—¡Wooo!—Los chicos deliran cuando ella saca una pistola de juguete roja y apuntó a Isshin que venía con un disfraz de Batman. Kon delira por otra cosa, pero aún es horario infantil para mencionarlo.

—¡Batman!—Yuzu presenta—¡Superman!

—Esto es ridículo—Ichigo sale sonrojado de su habitación disfrazado del mítico superhéroe.

—¡Way!

—Deja de quejarte Ichigo, pareces una nena—Dice Kon riéndose de él.

—No me estoy quejando… Solo estoy expresando mi opinión.

—Ejem! ¡Y la mujer maravilla!

—¿Qué? ¿Rukia? ¿No podías ponerte otro disfraz?—Ichigo se pone nervioso y totalmente rojo al notar que la mujer maravilla de esta noche está extremadamente sexy. Kon ya no estaba consciente, le acababa de dar un derrame nasal masivo que lo deja out.

Isshin captando la cara de baboso de su hijo se acerca y le dijo al oído—Lo compré pensando en ti—Le guiña el ojo—Quiero "más" nietos.

—Ca… cállate, pervertido—Ichigo sacude su cabeza para alejar la imagen que se había formado de él quitándole lo poco y nada que tapaba el traje que Rukia llevaba en esos momentos. Definitivamente ya no tenía la mentalidad de un niño, todo eso hizo que no viera más allá de las palabras de su padre.

—Bueno, bueno—Dice Yuzu aplaudiendo para llamar la atención de todos—¡Comencemos el torneo!

—¿Ah?—Ichigo sabe que eso no terminaría bien para él. Mientras tanto, los mellizos, desde sus asientos esperan ansiosos las batallas ficticias. Aman la acción.

(…)

—Y la última batalla es—Yuzu mira a los contendores. Mientras su padre graba todo en su cámara portátil ahora haciendo acercamientos y demases ya que él estaba fuera. Karin está con cara larga, ya que Rukia le ha pateado el trasero—Entre Super-Ichigo-Man y Mujer- Rukia-Maravilla.

—'Kaa-san—La animó Mamoru.

—'Goo-chan—Lo animó Keishin.

Rukia mira fijamente a Ichigo frente a ella. Los segundos se hacen eternos ¿Quién hará el primer movimiento? Una gota de sudor cae por el cuello de Ichigo y se perdió en el cuello de su traje azul brillante. Lo mismo pasó con Rukia, solo que esa gota fue seguida por los ojos de Ichigo.

Él definitivamente no puede luchar contra Rukia, pero tampoco ver la cara de decepción de los mellizos ¿Qué hacer? Rukia hace el primer movimiento dándole una patada a Ichigo quien la esquivó y trata de hacerle una llave con suavidad, que Rukia también esquiva.

Pero entonces Ichigo se tropieza con su capa y cae ¿Cómo demonios Superman podía luchar con ese trozo de tela tan incómodo?

Ichigo está sobre el cuerpo de Rukia. Karin le está tapando los ojos a los mellizos e Isshin graba todo desde las mejores perspectivas.

—Esto se me hace muy familiar—Ichigo dice en un susurro. Tan cerca puede disfrutar del olor de Rukia, de su cuerpo bajo él, quiere recordar, pero no puede.

—No queremos saber…—Karin afirma asqueada, sacando la lengua en señal de que le venían arcadas.

—¡Si queremos!—Es el coro entre Yuzu e Isshin, quienes además de estar sonrojados, sonríen como idiotas.

—¿Se van a besar?—Pregunta Kon—No, Nee-san—Ruega.

* * *

><p><em>Ojalá se den un beso. Jajaja.<em>


	6. VI Ajustar

VI

* * *

><p><em>Liquídame, pero eres tú el que tendrá más que perder, ciudad fantasma y amor encantado<em>

_Dispárame, pero no caeré, soy de titanio. Titanium [Sia ft. David Guetta]_

* * *

><p>Ichigo sigue en su posición sobre Rukia. Ella está impactada. Rukia también está sonrojada. Por supuesto que a ella también se le hace familiar. Le da un codazo en las costillas. Superman se queda dando vueltas por el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, no entiende a Rukia.<p>

Yuzu se acerca a Rukia—Y aquí tenemos a la vencedora…—Levanta una de sus manos en señal de victoria.

Ichigo mira con mala cara a su contendora mientras se sobaba las costillas tratando de aminorar el dolor. Duele como un demonio.

—¿Vas a aceptar tu derrota, mocoso? —Rukia lo mira desde arriba ya que está parada con superioridad, mientras él está de rodillas.

—Jamás—Ichigo se levantó en toda su altura—Nunca estarás a mi altura…. ¡Auch!

—¡Sai!—Ichigo está en el suelo—¿No es nostálgico?

—Rukia… ¡No!—Y ella le pega donde más le dolía, en su orgullo, al hacerlo reír hasta llorar por las cosquillas.

(…)

La rutina de la noche anterior se repite, aunque esta vez Rukia estaba mirando televisión (Un documental en Natgeo sobre las razas de conejos) pero sin ninguno de los dos mellizos. Ichigo se sienta junto a ella.

—Sigue lloviendo—Refunfuña el varón, aún su orgullo está herido mas no podía dejar de gravitar cerca de Rukia.

No pudo terminar su queja y su momento, Isshin irrumpe abriendo dramáticamente la puerta. Los dos lo miran con sorpresa por el ruido súbito.

—¡Rukia-chan! ¡Los mellizos han desaparecido!

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que han desaparecido?—Rukia está en shock, tiene la misma expresión que cuando le dicen a un niño que Santa Claus no es real.

—Viejo, con esas cosas no se bromea—Ichigo le aclara con la misma expresión.

—¡Han desaparecido! Hace tres minutos alguien se los llevó por la ventana ¡No sé cómo la abrieron…! Se supone que dormían y no puedo hallar su r…

Rukia se levanta del sillón rápidamente, esto no es posible. Sus hijos. Lo único precioso que la ha mantenido cuerda estos años viviendo en un mundo que muchas veces le es hostil ¿No se supone que han activado una barrera al llegar allí? Rastreó su riatsu, pero nada. Busca sus zapatos y sale a la tormenta. Ni modo, Ichigo la sigue.

El viejo los mira preocupado, pero una perturbación en el riatsu del lugar le informa que realmente le ha pasado a los mellizos. Suspira frustrado.

Rukia no tarda en darse cuenta de lo mismo que Isshin. Por una parte, se alegra que sus hijos estuviesen bien, por otro maldice que su hermano y Renji aparecen siempre así cuando se trata de evadir a Isshin, ella sabe que ellos pueden al menos avisarle. Un ápice del riatsu de Kotetsu Isane se siente también en el ambiente. Vienen por el examen de rutina ¿Todavía piensan que ellos pueden manifestar un peligro para la Sociedad?

La luz encendida de la cabaña contigua la hace tranquilizarse aún más. Se sienta en una de las orillas de la barrera tranquilamente. Si solo Orihime estuviera aquí, podría ver a sus retoños. Pero las barreras de Isane son irrompibles para un shinigami de manera pacífica, no puede transgredir el voto de confianza con su hermano. Debía esperar.

Ichigo la mira incrédulo. Su pijama está totalmente empapado y ella, como si nada espera pacientemente sentada en una roca cerca de la cabaña de al lado. Su primer pensamiento fue que Rukia enloqueció. Después se da cuenta de la luz encendida.

—Estás loca—Afirma vehemente tratando de hacerla entrar en razón—Te vas a enfermar. Volvamos a casa.

—No va a pasar nada. He vuelto a tener un gigai, no me resfriaré. Y tranquilo, los chicos están bien, tu puedes volver si quieres.

Ichigo refunfuñó. Cuando la mujer tenía esa mirada y ese tono de voz no valía la pena discutir con ella ni tratar hacerle entrar en razón, era terca y su carácter demasiado fuerte y único, o sea sin ese carácter jamás hubiese hecho las cosas que hizo, y él no estaría aquí para contarlo.

Él, leal, con su pijama igual de empapado, se sienta al lado de ella con claras intenciones de quedarse allí.

—No entiendo… ¿Has vuelto a tener gigai? ¿En qué momento lo dejaste?

—Sí, hubo un tiempo en que estuve en la Sociedad de Almas sin necesidad de volver, pero ya sabes, necesitaba ser humana para tener a los mellizos, los niños si bien te diste cuenta tienen un cuerpo totalmente orgánico.

—¿Y por qué se han llevado a los niños así como así?

—La sociedad de almas necesita controlar su riatsu periódicamente. Lo hacen una vez cada seis meses. Hay muchas posibilidades que puedan transformarse en seres que no puedan manejar y se autodestruyan, además así mi hermano puede verlos.

—¿Qué? ¿Está en juego su vida? Yo…

—No, idiota, lo que está en juego es que se puedan criar como niños normales. Es probable que si se vuelvan demasiado poderosos tengamos que atenernos a otra vida. Ya no podríamos estar aquí.

Ichigo se formula un millón de preguntas en su cabeza. Tan perdido estaba que no se dio cuenta que otra presencia acababa de salir de la barrera. Byakuya sale de la cabaña mirando con desprecio a Ichigo y con confidencialidad a Rukia. Ella asiente con la cabeza a su hermano y le tiende una mano a Ichigo para que se levantara.

No obstante, algo terrible pasa con Ichigo. Tras ver al noble, los fatídicos recuerdos de un día de julio bajo la lluvia se agolparon en su cabeza.

Byakuya mira a Rukia alarmado por el cambio de riatsu del muchacho, parece como si fuera a salir de control en cualquier momento. Es una sensación pesada, casi como tratar de moverse varios metros bajo el océano.

_La expresión fría de Byakuya lo dejó helado "Supongo que no necesitarás ese brazo por mucho tiempo"_

_Rukia le pateo la mano que aprisionaba el trozo de tela del traje de Byakuya. Ni si quiera fue un golpe fuerte, pero lo que significaba ese gesto en ese momento, lo dejo sin habla. Anonadado._

_"¿Qué haces… Ru…?"_

_—¿Qué haces Ru…?—repitió asustado. Rukia lo miró y se acercó a él, tocándole los hombros pero estaba como en trance. Era un recuerdo doloroso._

_Rukia contestó implacable "¡Sólo eres un humano!" "¿Crees que puedes tocar así como así la ropa de mi hermano?" "Date cuenta de tu lugar… mocoso" "Vámonos hermano, las acciones de este humano me han hecho abrir los ojos"_

_La expresión de Ichigo cambió de sorpresa a dolor. A pesar de que poco le quedaba de vida Ichigo le exigió a Rukia que volteara ya que todo ese frio discurso había sido pronunciado sin siquiera dignar mirarlo. Ichigo arrastró su cuerpo sangrante por el suelo tratando de tocar a Rukia para que le prestara atención. Pero Rukia sabía que si no le daba razones de peso, el joven la seguiría no sólo arrastrándose por el pavimento…_

_"No te muevas" le exigió "Si das un paso más, si intentas seguirme…" "Jamás te lo perdonaré."_

_Ahí lo entendió. Ese fue el instante en que todo cambió. Rukia Kuchiki no era sólo aquella shinigami que le dio sus poderes y le salvó la vida con toda la fuerza de carácter por su deber como diosa de la muerte, ella era la persona que lo protegió y se sacrificó por él, entre lágrimas, porque estaba realmente preocupada por su vida, muchísimo más allá de cualquier atadura, era algo auténtico. Ese vínculo era inquebrantable desde ese momento._

_Rukia iba directo al matadero por su causa y él, no podía hacer nada._

_"Si vas a morir de todas formas. Quédate ahí y trata de conservar cada segundo que te quede."_

_Llovía. Hacía frío. Rukia se había ido._

_"¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar esto?" "He venido hasta aquí para protegerla y ella me protegió… otra vez."_

_La lluvia caía en la noche de julio. Todo se fue a negro._

_Todo se fue a negro._

(…)

Toma consciencia que está recostado en una cama. Está seco. Abrió un ojo tratando de alejar de sus recuerdos la cara de Tessai sobre él. Pero no. Está solo en una habitación y ya es de mañana.

¿Dónde carajos está Rukia? Él no puede superar aquella angustia. Debe encontrarla. Se levantó desesperado y de repente recordó que estaba en una cabaña. Llueve. El riatsu de Rukia está en la habitación contigua, se acercó y tras la puerta entreabierta, la respiración de la mujer morena era constante. No es que acostumbrara a violar la intimidad de los demás pero necesita hablar con ella, así que entró.

Ella despertó casi en seguida. Ichigo se acercó y la agarró de los hombros suavemente, como si fuese de porcelana.

—¿Byakuya no te hizo daño? ¿Los mellizos están bien?

—Ichigo, es mi hermano. Sólo se preocupa por nosotros. Confío en él. Fue de esa manera porque no quería encontrarse con Isshin. Se odian mutuamente.

—¡Ey! Lo que recordé de él no era precisamente la mejor faceta de un hermano—Ichigo se rasca la cabeza con vergüenza, está consciente que no le va a pasar nada, él lo sabe ya que si ambos están aquí vivos es que la logró rescatar—Entonces ¿todos están bien?

—Sí, tranquilo, Ichigo. Mi hermano vino con Isane a revisar a los mellizos, ellos estaban durmiendo así que ni lo recuerdan, de hecho—Le señala unos bultos al lado de ella—Están bien, su riatsu es estable, me han prevenido que en unos meses más uno de los comenzará a ver fantasmas o los dos. Tengo que prepararme para eso.

—Tenemos—Dice Ichigo con convicción, ahora está mucho más consciente que no puede tolerar que Rukia siga sola cargando esta situación, es una responsabilidad muy grande.

—Gracias, Ichigo, pero tu principal trabajo es ahora en adelante recordar lo que pasó, necesitamos saber qué te ocurrió allí, si hay alguna nueva amenaza para nuestra paz actual—Rukia se desperezó—Ahora tomemos desayuno, que vienen días muy ajetreados.

Al levantarse se da cuenta de que en el torso desnudo de Ichigo hay un par de cicatrices que no estaban antes.

Ichigo enrojece al darse cuenta que está siendo observado por Rukia.

—Déjame ver eso—Dice ella acercándose a escasos centímetros de él y posando su mano en las cicatrices, en ese momento está totalmente consciente, las manos de Rukia las siente en su torso como fuego. El riatsu que emitían no es conocido—Ichigo, no reconozco este riatsu, podrías decirme si tú lo haces—Rukia hace que la marca de energía se sienta entre ellos.

—No. No la reconozco—Dice con voz ronca.

—Puede ser de donde estuviste recluido—Con dolor Rukia mira un poco más abajo, aun hay una leve marca en el lugar donde Aizen casi parte en dos a Ichigo en el Dúo terminal—Investigaré.

Ichigo ve como Rukia va camino al baño. Se sienta en la cama de ella y acomoda la manta que cubre los mellizos. No permitirá que nada les ocurra y necesita recordar cuanto antes, si hay una nueva amenaza, no puede dejar que nada le ocurra a su familia. Necesita entrenar. Buscará a Urahara ¡Urahara! Él es el hombre rubio que merodea la casa de Rukia. Ahora entiende. Está muy agradecido.

A medio día deben volver a Karakura, cuando todo está listo para marchar, deja de llover, los mellizos juegan entre ellos a hacerse morisquetas, Karin escucha música, Yuzu lee "Cumbres borrascosas", Isshin conduce, Kon lee historietas, Rukia duerme con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Ichigo toma su temperatura y se da cuenta que le mintió sobre lo de los virus, su cuerpo si se ha resfriado, apreta su puño y decide ser la persona en que Rukia se apoye y no apoyarse tanto en ella y eso parte, cuidándola aunque ella diga que no lo necesita.

Isshin que veía los ojos de resolución de su hijo no pueda hacer otra cosa mas que enorgullecerse y agradecer a Masaki.

* * *

><p><em>Quiero hacer escenas un poco más románticas jajaja pero aún no hay total desarrollo de personajes.<em>

_Gracias por leer hasta aquí._


	7. VII Asociar

VII

* * *

><p><em>Te veo en el infinito cielo sombrío  Te veo cuando los amantes paran afuera_

_Veo tu silueta sobre el muro/ Pero no me veo allí del todo. Myth [Keane]_

* * *

><p>En la tarde llegan a Karakura, allí hay un día con nubosidad parcial. Los postes de luz en las calles aledañas a la casa de Rukia ya comienzan a encender las luce. Kon, Rukia y los mellizos de bajan. Ichigo los sigue ante la mirada atónita de los Kurosaki.<p>

—¿A dónde vas?—Pregunta Karin con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Esta noche me quedaré aquí, mañana vuelvo—Dice sin prestar debida atención a las reacciones de todos.

La familia comparte unas miradas cómplices y a más de uno se le escapa una risita.

Rukia va a protestar, pero Ichigo cierra la puerta del Honda Oddysey y se apresura a tomar las manos de los mellizos llevándolos hasta la puerta de la casa.

Cuando ya estaban todos en casa, Kon se va indignado a su habitación a ver los contenidos que subieron en sus páginas trolls favoritas, la mirada que tienen Ichigo y Rukia no se le hace de lo más amigable, seguramente querían hablar y Kon es muy perceptivo con ello.

Ichigo juega con los niños, hasta que tienen mucho sueño y los lleva a dormir. Antes de esto les cuenta un cuento. Gilgamesh. Ellos escuchan con mucha atención.

Rukia entra y les da un beso a sus hijos. Los dos van hasta la cocina.

—Sabes, creo que merezco una explicación—Dice Rukia mientras busca un pañuelo pues va a estornudar.

—¿Sobre qué?—Ichigo pregunta. Rukia se irrita.

—El que te quedes aquí, deberías ir a descansar en tu casa—Dice ella.

—Rukia—Él se sienta, Rukia también lo hace—Primero, estás resfriada, necesitas ayuda, no seas orgullosa.

—No lo soy.

Ichigo la mira incrédulo—Voy a hacer como que no escuché eso último, lo segundo es que me siento mejor aquí que en casa, allá estaré pensando si ustedes están bien, si Byakuya vino de sorpresa a verlos o cualquier cosa que ocurra.

—No pasará nada de lo que dices, mantente tranquilo, trata de recuperarte—Rukia sonrie enigmáticamente.

—Tercero, es que aquí puedo hablar tranquilamente de vacíos y puedes ayudarme a entrenar.

—En eso tienes razón, pero ¿me estás diciendo que te vas a venir permanentemente aquí?

—Si tú no te opones, por supuesto—Ichigo debía dejar su tozudez y orgullo en estos momentos ya que si quería averiguar lo antes posible todo lo que había acontecido debía estar cerca de Rukia, gracias a ella todos los recuerdos volvían. Gracias a ella, las cosas eran cada vez más luminosas y tenían más sentido. Después de todo ella le había dado la posibilidad de proteger—Ahora recuerdo por qué te quería salvar a toda costa en la sociedad de almas.

Rukia sonrió. Desde hace tanto tiempo no hablaba con esta cercanía con Ichigo que agradeció cada una de las batallas, pues sin ellas quizás nunca hubiese admitido sus sentimientos por él—Ichigo, has crecido.

—Eso parece—Dice él irónicamente viéndola desde arriba, ella entiende la broma implícita y le da una cariñosa patada en las piernas que lo obliga a arrodillarse y queda a su altura.

(...)

Ella no concilia el sueño. Ichigo está durmiendo en la habitación de al lado, dormirá ahí de ahora en adelante. Empezarán a vivir como una familia y eso la asusta, es el futuro que en algún momento proyectó entre ellos, pero que ahora empezaba de cero. Le gustaría saltar a la etapa en que ambos tienen las mismas responsabilidades y comparten las mismas tareas, sabe que si se lo exige Ichigo lo hará, pero no es lo justo con él. Él debe ir a su ritmo, descubriendo el mundo, descubriendo las personas que hoy faltan luego de la pelea sangrienta con los Quincys, debe descubrir su lado Quincy también. Aún falta que abra su conciencia y eso es necesario que sea paulatino, solo espera que el orgullo no sea más fuerte. La verdad nunca es algo que todos los ojos estén preparados para recibir, pero es importante que aprendan a recibirla ¿Qué pasará cuando se entere del sacrificio de Uryuu? ¿Lo soportará? La vida, la muerte, lo que nos compone como seres, todo tiene sus velos para llegar a las verdades actuales. Rukia lo sabe. Rukia no duerme porque sabe lo que le va a costar aceptar las verdades a Ichigo.

En la habitación en que se supone descansa Ichigo, no hay nadie. A veces, cuando los adultos se sienten intranquilos duermen con los niños para poder conciliar el sueño, esto lo hacía Isshin muchas veces o la misma Masaki. Ichigo recordó a sus padres y se acercó a los mellizos, se acurrucó con ellos, esperando que su mente encontrara la respuesta. Acomoda uno en cada lado y piensa en lo que viene. Piensa en que necesita más poder para proteger a quienes ama.

Ichigo sabe que en unos meses va a tener que aprender lo que son años de convivencia con Rukia, va a tener que aprender a ser responsable de personitas que lo adoran y a las que puede formar o deformar. Entonces se da cuenta que todo estará bien, solo es Kon el que sobra. La verdad es que eso último no es tan así, sabe que Kon ha sido parte de su familia desde hace mucho.

Al día siguiente los Kurosaki saben que Ichigo ya no vivirá más con ellos, pero sí bastante cerca, lo que es bueno, porque realmente ese es su lugar. En cambio, Kon en la casa de Rukia no se toma tan bien la noticia, sabe que es necesario, su Nee-san se merece mas ayuda porque realmente los seres excepcionales generalmente se forjan sus destinos solos pero es muy necesario que los ayuden. Rukia necesitaba ayuda. o por eso, Kon iba a hacerle más fácil la existencia a Ichigo. Lo desafía, le esconde las cosas.

Pequeños detalles.

Ichigo luego de que comunica la noticia a los Kurosaki va donde Urahara, Urahara lo recibe como siempre, acepta ser nuevamente su maestro, esta vez, no es para rescatar a nadie más que a sí mismo. Yoruichi ya no tiene forma humana y vive permanentemente en la tienda de Urahara. Tessai se ha ido, tristemente se entera que se sacrificó en la guerra para proteger a Urahara. Ururu y Jinta no se ven por ningún sitio. Urahara le cuenta que es porque han decidido ser shinigamis.

o

En la tarde llega con varios paquetes a la casa ya que Urahara, Yoruichi, la familia Kurosaki y él mismo le había comprado regalos a los mellizos. Los niños los recibieron alegremente, lamentablemente los regalos de Urahara y Yoruichi aún no los podían usar, eran productos contra arrancars.

Rukia había hecho una gran cena con mucho curry, cuando el sol se ponía en el horizonte, Orihime llegó con muestras de lo mejor de su cocina, después llegó Chad y por último Renji, con cara de pocos amigos. a todos les tomó por sorpresa el hecho de la decisión de Ichigo de irse a vivir con Rukia.

—Es increíble—Afirma Renji—que un cobarde como tú pueda ayudar de alguna manera a Rukia.

Ichigo solo refunfuñana.

Chad solo se derretía por toda la ternura de sus "sobrinos"

Orihime disfrutaba estar con sus amigos de tantas batallas y les habló que hace poco había hecho un convenio de su heladería con el hospital Ishida.

En ese momento, comenzaron a rememorar la batalla final en en dúo terminal y cuando Orihime fue raptada por Aizen, todos recordando con mucho cariño a Ishida.

Ichigo entonces recordó como un gran flash, a Ishida... en las noches. Ishida con una espada en su vientre, con Zangetsu en su vientre. Pregunta desesperado si él es quien lo ha matado. Todos lo miran con terror y niegan, Ishida no los había dejado ahí. Ishida había sido al fin y al cabo quien preservó la integridad de Orihime hasta el final en las noches, fue el verdadero héroe de esa aventura.

Ichigo queda muy triste al darse cuenta que le queda mucho por recordar.

Esa noche, tras limpiar toda la fiesta y preparar un baño para los mellizos, Ichigo agradece por primera vez, estar con vida, al parecer todos estaban muy agradecidos por no perder a un amigo más. Especialmente Orihime que era quien era la más cercana a Ishida y ha tenido que cargar el peso de su ausencia por todos estos años si que haya posibilidad que vuelva, ahí se da cuenta por qué Rukia parece tan madura y abierta. Ella valora el tiempo, pues puede que no puedan volver a verse. La muerte es un buen proceso, pero deja ausencias en los vivos que son dolorosas, no quería hacerle eso a Rukia, ni a su familia.

Recuerda, entonces que Rukia le pregunta que si son amigos en las noches, se da cuenta que son más que eso cuando su riatsu desaparece. Se olvida que debe rescatar a Orihime por un momento porque realmente Rukia es una preciosa amiga, recuerda que él sonríe cuando la ve con vida, recuerda que va a rescatarla casi volando cuando Yammy la va a matar y lo único que quiere es estar con ella en casa.

Ahora está con ella en casa.

Ella está durmiendo a unos escasos metros tranquilamente.

Él la necesita. Él se siente completo.

Se levanta, hace un termo con limonada y jengibre y lo deja en el velador de Rukia que duerme con su puerta abierta, al parecer él cuenta con su total confianza. La ve acurrucarse entre sus mantas con su leve fiebre del resfriado que se ganó en las cabañas donde celebraron el cumpleaños de los mellizos. Se queda observándola en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Buenas noches, Rukia, ten la seguridad que recordaré como llegamos a este futuro juntos.

(...)

—'Go-chan—Dice Keishin pasando una manito por su pelo largo—Despierta.

Él la ve, en es perspectiva es como Masaki. El mismo color de pelo y el mismo color de ojo ámbar. Ahí por fin tiene es certeza. la abraza mientras la niña no entiende que le pasa al bueno de Goo-chan.

Ese día se da cuenta que esa rutina es maravillosa, que los recuerdos llegan como flechas, que los entrenamientos en las mañanas lo hacen sentir más fuerte, se da cuenta que debe ponerse a estudiar ya que tiene que mantener una familia (o eso cree) que los mellizos tienen que ir a un buen colegio, que debe tener dinero para pagar los viajes, los medicamentos cuando se enfermen. Por eso decide estudiar, por lo que se enteró los niños tendrán que estar en el mundo humano hasta al menos los 15 años, en los que según como evolucione su riatsu se podrá decidir que hacer y no es como si pagaran por matar vacíos.

Un día como quien no quiere, le pregunta a Rukia, cómo lo hace con las cuentas de la casa, a lo que ella responde despreocupadamente, que Urahara cambia dinero de la sociedad de almas por dinero humano y que sí, se podía vivir matando hollows pero con eso no le alcanzaría, lo más importante es que las cantidades estaban aumentadas porque al ser un Kuchiki tenían asignación mensual.

Esa tarde decide entrar a la universidad. No sabe que sus días en la tierra están contados, pues por la cercanía de Ichigo, los mellizos comienzan a desarrollar anomalías en su riatsu, uno de ellos, incluso alcanza los niveles vibratorios de Ichigo.

Se da cuenta al día siguiente, cuando una horda de arrancars sitian la casa de los Kurosaki-Kuchiki.

* * *

><p><em>¡No te hagas eso Ichigo, la universidad es sufrimiento! :( jajaja<em>


End file.
